Stuck in someone elses claws
by amiller127
Summary: When Kiera brooks plane is attached by a "monster" she fleas.. But something happens to her, she wakes up she's a ferocious velociraptor. Now she has to survive the harsh world of Isla sorna and all of the creatures that live there. Soon she meets a raptor named chance, he brings her back to his pack. what will happen to Kiera? Rated M for, Violence, Gore, language, and lemons.


"_I don't even want to go, why can dad come to me?" _I thought to myself_. "I mean he's the one who wants to see me, why couldn't he just fly over to Idaho? Wait because he's afraid of flying, just my luck." _Yep that's me, miss lucky Kiera brooks, so not, I mean did he have to choose one of the crappiest planes ever made to take me? I don't mean to sound like a selfish brat, but I know an unsteady thing when I see one, and this was definitely one."

Suddenly the plane begins to descend; I looked out the window, "This isn't' coast a Rica." I decided to ask the flight attendant.

"Um mam." I asked a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties, she had short blond hair, and a well-rounded figure. "Why are we landing?"

"Oh don't worry dear, we just need to stop and refuel, it won't take long." She replied in a slightly Scottish accent.

"Oh ok." That's weird, I've never heard of a plane running out of fuel, and the pilot having to stop to refill it. I guess it's logical though, this is a rather small plane, I tried to convince myself. After about a minute I felt the plan land on solid ground, and then the captain came over the speaker.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, we have to stop for a minute to refuel, will you please exit the plane."

After the loud-speaker cut of, everyone began to get up and exit the plane. I was one of the last ones off. As I exited the plane, the strong smell of the ocean hit me. I decided to go and stand in the shade. Hoot hoot I hear behind me "that weird owls shouldn't be awake at this time of day."

Then I hear a thunderous rawer. Something came crashing through the trees. The gruesome creature Had a long terrifying snout, it stood about 50 feet tall, and had a scared green hide covering it, Except for the sail protruding from its back, that was bright red. I recognized the creature, Spinosaurus. One of the most deadly creatures that ever lived. The ferocious beast roared again and lunged at the plane, its jaws opened and the clamped down on a passenger. The lower torso fell to the ground, intestines and blood poured every ware. Then everyone began to scream, running for their lives, some ran to the plane, plane only to be caught by the monster, or crushed in side.

I turned around and bolted as fast as I cold, I pushed my legs as much as humanly possible, my lungs were burning for oxygen as I ran through the dense jungle, then suddenly the earth gave way beneath me, then everything went black…

* * *

I woke up with a pounding in my head, what happened? I look around to Se where I am, I'm in some sort of cave. I slowly get to my feet, whoa blood rush, i stand there and let the pounding subside. _"OK i need to get out of here"_ I steadily be gin to move around the cave, Hugh whats that weird clicking sound. She began do move faster.. and so did the clicking, eventually she reached the outside of the cave, she turned around expecting to Se a dinosaur, but she saw nothing. _"that's weird she thought, I could have sworn something was chasing me."_

I began to explore the area, I need to find a place to rest. As a began to walk, I kept feeling as if something was on my but, my feet also fell different, I look down. And let out a scream, my feet went my feet anymore, they were claws. I panicked, I looked around for something reflective, after a few minutes of searching, I found a small puddle. And in that puddle, I saw the face of a terrifying monster.

"holy shit, holy shit, I've turned into a fucking dinosaur!" I said aloud. I quickly looked over myself, strong legs, dark blue-green hide, a large deadly killing claw on each foot.. then it dawned on me.

"I'm a fucking Velociraptor!"

OK don't panic, calm down kiera, I told myself, this is just a dream, it has to be. I then pinched my hide.

"ow! God dammit!" OK so I'm not dreaming... holy hell what am I going to do?

i began to move around, mad I'm hungry I thought to myself. Then I heard a little squeaking noise, then a rat appeared on my path, be for I could think, I lounged for the rodent, I swiftly caught it in my jaws, snapping its neck. blood went down my snout as I swallowed my kill.

_" I can't believe I just ate a rat, I used to have a pet one for fuck sake!"_ I thought to myself.

I continued to walk around, but I soon grew dark, OK I thought, I need to find a place to sleep. I looked around me, well there's a good size tree, I guess I'm sleeping under the stars.

_"wow."_ I thought _"I really hope I can get this sorted out.. I miss my dad._" and with the thought i then drifted into unconsciousness


End file.
